


Happy Birthday Nick!

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Present, Fluff, Gen, I'm a fictional character now, Mary Sue and Gary Stu, Not Serious, RPF, Silly, SpaceSibs, Tongue-in-cheek, birthday present fic, real person fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Nick celebrates a birthday, and his younger sister throws him a surprise party





	Happy Birthday Nick!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GottaHaveAName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaHaveAName/gifts).



> Happy birthday SpaceBro! 
> 
> (Please note to anyone reading this, this is NOT A SERIOUS FIC. This was written for fun for Nick's birthday. No, we don't actually think our parents are Jean-Luc and Bev, but this was something fun and silly for his birthday I came up with.)

Becca tugged on her brother’s hand. “Come on, Niiiiiiick!!”  Nick rolled his eyes at his younger sister and rolled over in his bed.  “Ugh, what?” 

“It’s your biiiirrrrttthhhhddaaaayyyy” she sang out as she tried to tug him out of the bed. 

“I know,”  Nick smugly smiled at the younger girl.   “Dad said he’d start teaching me how to fly a shuttle now that I’m thirteen.”  Becca pouted. “No fair!” 

“Is so. I’m older.”  She grumbled.  “Are you coming?” 

“Can’t I sleep?” 

“Nope! Come on!”  She gave his hand one last tug, but her older brother refused to budge.  Becca smiled wickedly and yanked off his blanket and carried it out of his room.  “Hey!  I was using that!”

Out in the living room, Jean-Luc could only laugh at the antics of his youngest.  Her birthday was in two weeks and he knew his middle son would get her back somehow.  “Becca...give Nick back his blanket.” 

“But Dad! He won’t get up and it’s his birthday!”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “He’s a teenager now, Bex.  Let him be and go get ready for school.”  Becca frowned, but tossed the blanket back in her brother’s room before returning to her own to get dressed.  “Dad, can you braid my hair?” 

“Ask your mother.” 

“Mom’s working.  Pleeease?”  Jean-Luc sighed but nodded. “Bring your brush out here.” 

“Thanks, Dad.”  While he braided her hair, she kept up a commentary for the day.  “Guinan said she had a cake for Nick, and I talked to Mister Geordi and Mister Data and they said they’d come to Ten Forward to help me decorate when I get outta school.  Dad, what time does Wes get here?” 

“I’m not sure, sweetheart, but I’ll let you know when he’s here.” 

“Kay.  I gotta go to school.”  Becca banged on Nick’s door. “Nick! You’re gonna be late!”  There was a grumble from the other side of the door, but she heard movement, so she picked up her school bag and waved to her father. “Bye, Dad!”

Nick opened his bedroom door slowly. “Is she gone?” Jean-Luc chuckled. “Yes, she left for school...which is where you should be, young man.”

“Aw, but Dad, it’s my birthday!”  Jean-Luc eyed his son. “And?” 

“I thought I could maybe come see the bridge?  As a birthday present?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “You know the rules, son.  Not until you’re fifteen, and you have a few years to go.” 

“Aw, man.” 

“Get dressed and go to school. I have a meeting to run in,” Jean-Luc glanced at the clock on the wall, “fifteen minutes.” 

Nick dramatically sighed. “Fine.” 

“Oh, and son?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy birthday.”

###

After school, Nick’s mother was waiting for him in their quarters. “Happy birthday, Nicky.  Sorry I had to be in Sickbay this morning.” Beverly smoothed down Nick’s hair and he grimaced.  He _hated_ being called Nicky, but his mother was the only one who he allowed to get away with it...and occasionally his younger sister.

“It’s ok, Mom.  Where’s Becca? She wasn’t waiting for me in her classroom?”  Beverly pretended to look puzzled. “I don’t know.  But hey, we have some time before dinner. Why don’t we go to the holodeck for a while?  We’ll load that arcade program.”

“Wicked!”

###

When Nick entered Ten Forward later that evening with his parents and sister for a ‘special dinner’ he was shocked when people started shouting “Happy birthday!”  and his older brother appeared from the crowd. 

“Happy birthday, little bro.”  Nineteen-year-old Wesley ruffled Nick’s hair.  “Aren’t you supposed to be at the Academy?”  Wesley shrugged. “It’s not every day my annoying little brother turns thirteen.” 

“Hey!”

“You know, I didn’t know if I wanted a little brother when Mom and Dad told me they were having a baby, but I kinda like you.”  Nick grinned at his older brother. “Yeah, and then three years later, they had _her_ ,”  he said pointing to their younger sister who was already flitting between the groups of people like a butterfly. 

“Eh, she’s not that bad.”  Nick grumbled. “Yeah, but you don’t have to live with her.  She took my blanket this morning!”  Wesley laughed. “For a good reason, I’m sure.” 

Becca ran up to her brothers and caught their hands in hers. “Come on you guys. Guinan made a cake!” 

“Oi, who’s birthday is it, mine or yours?” 

“Yours, but don’t you want cake?”  She smiled sweetly them.  “Yeah, I guess.”

“So come on!”  She pulled them towards the table with the impressive cake. Guinan had outdone herself and had even managed to make it free of everything Nick had turned out to be allergic to.  “It has no dairy, no eggs, no nuts, no grain...but happy birthday.” Nick smiled as his mother lit the candles and his family and friends wished him a happy birthday.  He closed his eyes and blew out the candles, wishing for the day to never end.


End file.
